The Adventures of Nalu
by pikagirl7180
Summary: This is a story about how Natsu and Lucy go on adventures with their friends Gray,Erza, and Happy. They are friends at the start then they go on adventures together then they realize their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1- What got into Natsu

**__****Chapter 1- What got into Natsu (Lucy is narrator)**

It was an average day at the Fairytail guild hall. Some fighting, some laughs; the usual. I was at the guild hall looking for a job to pay my rent that day.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said coming up behind me. I jumped out of my seat a bit scared.

"Natsu don't scare me like that." I said a bit scared with a smile on my face blushing.

"I found a job that that could help you pay your rent." He said smiling holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"The reward could pay a year's worth of rent." I said smiling at Natsu.

"You're welcome." Natsu said. The flyer says _"____There have been dark guild members causing trouble in Sun Village. __"_Okay let's get Gray and Erza then get going." He said running out the door.

"Just like Natsu." Mirajane said.

"He hasn't changed a bit." I said smiling. "Natsu wait up." I screamed as I was running to catch up. I saw that he actually waited for me which isn't like him at all. "Happy what got into Natsu all of a sudden?" I said.

"I really don't know." Happy said a bit confused with his hand on the back of his head.

"I was asking because, I thought you might know." I said.

"I usually know but this time I don't sorry." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"C'mon guys hurry up." Natsu said waiting impatiently.

"Ok Natsu." I said running to catch up.

"I think Gray and Erza will be waiting at your place as usual." He said smiling at me.

"I don't doubt it." I said smiling. On the way to my place I was walking on the ledge as usual.

"Lucy be careful." Natsu said in a concerned tone looking a bit worried.

"I do this all the time Natsu." I said. I was walking too fast and lost balance. I was reeling back about to fall in the water below. I fell but before I fell in the water I got a grip of the ledge. "Natsu help me!" I said about to cry,I felt my hand slipping. Natsu came running to help me out.

"Lucy grab my hand." He said reaching out for my hand.

I lost my grip "Natsu!" I screamed as I fell in the water.

"I'll save you Lucy." Natsu said diving the water to save me. I could feel my lungs running out of air, I was gasping for breath.

_"____Natsu help I can't hold my breath much longer."_I thought to myself. I felt my eyes starting to close, everything began to look dark. I started to feel faint;I saw Natsu reaching out for me under the water, then I lost consciousness. By the time I regained consciousness I found myself lying in bed with Natsu sitting at the edge of the bed with the look of relief on his face.

"How'd I get here?" I said with curiosity.

"I carried you here then put you under the covers so you wouldn't catch a cold." Natsu said smiling.

"Thanks Natsu." I said quietly as I was blushing.

"I think that's enough for one day." He said calmly.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yea I agree." I said.

"We saw the whole thing happen." Gray said with a smirk as he sat down with his feet on the table.

"Yea Natsu dove in the water to save you then he carried you in his arms and came running here as fast as he could." Erza said.

"After he carried you here he came barging in with a worried look on his face telling us not to bother him. Then he put his vest on you." Gray said about to laugh.

"I didn't do any of that you jerk!" Natsu said blushing looking a bit embarrassed.

"Natsu, Gray and Erza are telling the truth and you know it." Happy said yelling in a serious tone.

"Fine maybe I did, but it was to keep Lucy alive." Natsu said seriously as his face turned a bright red from embarrassment. I just realized that I still have Natsu's vest on.

"Natsu don't you want your vest back?" I said questioning him.

"No I'm fine but you're still soaked." He said.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Erza said climbing out the window into the night.

"Bye." Gray said climbing out the window.

"Natsu let me buy you dinner. It's the least I can do to repay you." I said smiling at him.

"Lucy you don't have to." He said smiling getting a bit embarrassed as he put his hand on the back of his head.

"No I want to." I said.

"Okay." Natsu said.

"Meet me at the Hargeon Restaurant in an hour." I said in a joyful tone.

"Ok see you in an hour." He said smiling at me for a quick second, and then he climbed out the window. I got washed and chose my outfit carefully. It was December so I was obviously going to wear a coat. I chose my wedged heel knee high boots, a beige turtle neck, a white scarf, and skinny jeans.

I was walking to Hargeon Restaurant. When I arrived I saw Natsu was waiting outside for me.

"Well don't you dress to impress." I said smiling with my cheeks turning bright red. Natsu was wearing his fancy shirt, pants and shoes.

"Thanks?"He said blushing a bit looking confused."Ladies first." Natsu said holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I said as I walked through the door.

"Let's take a seat." He said.

"Ok." I said. We took our orders and ate, then we started to talk. "So, Natsu why did you save me?" I asked.

"I saved you to keep you alive, you're an amazing friend and I couldn't even imagine my life without you." He said smiling with as his cheeks turned pink.

_"____Why is he blushing? Does he like me?"_I thought to myself as my face turned red.

"Lucy let me walk you home so nothing bad happens again." Natsu said smiling.

"Ok Natsu." I said.

"Just put your hand on my shoulder when you walk on the ledge." He said.

"Aye we don't want you falling off the ledge again." Happy said as he was flying.

"Now that I think about it maybe we should split the reward in half." I said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked looking a bit confused.

"Yea I'm sure." I replied.

"Lucy let me and Happy walk you home." He said.

"Okay." I said with a smile. On the way home it began to snow, I started to shiver.

"Lucy you're shivering." Natsu said putting his arm around me. "Did that help?" He said looking at me with a slight smile. I looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Kind of." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Good." Natsu said smiling.

"So how'd you like the dinner Natsu?" I asked.

"The dinner was amazing Lucy." He said in a kind tone.

"Glad to hear and thanks." I said blushing turning my head away so he could barely see my face.

"Thanks for what?" He said questioning me looking a bit confused.

"Thanks for saving me." I said.

"Lucy you don't need to thank me I would've saved you at any cost." Natsu said blushing.

"Natsu are you blushing?" I said questioning him.

"No." He replied quickly in a nervous tone.

"I think you were." I said in a sweet tone smiling at him.

"Ok I was blushing but that doesn't prove anything." Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Okay no need to get so serious about it." I said.

"Sorry." He said feeling guilty.

"No need to apologize. I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"Shouldn't we continue walking to your apartment Lucy?!" Natsu said.

"Oh I forgot because, we were talking." I said a bit embarrassed. We walked for about 10 minutes to get to my apartment.

"Lucy don't forget about the quest tomorrow." He said.

"Okay I won't." I said.

"Good night Lucy." Natsu said smiling giving me thumbs up.

"Good night Natsu." I said starting to climb through the window.

"Um Lucy aren't you going to use the door?" Natsu said.

"Nah I'm fine." I said.

"I guess I had an influence on you." Natsu said starting to laugh.

"Yea I guess so." I said laughing a bit.

"Okay good night." He said.

"Good night Natsu." I said.


	2. Chapter 2- The Quest

**__****Chapter 2- The Quest**

The next morning I heard someone knocking on the window, I crawled out of bed rubbing my eyes. Natsu was the person tapping the window. I told him to wait outside for a sec because I had to get changed out of my pajamas.

"Okay Natsu you can come in now." I said going to the window to let him inside.

"Good morning Lucy." He said smiling at me.

"Morning Natsu." I said with a gentle tone as I was taking my hair out of the braid.

"I came to pick you up for the quest." Natsu said.

"We should go to the guild hall to get Gray and Erza." I said with a smile as I was pointing in the direction of the gild hall.

"Okay." He said walking to the guild hall. When we arrived at the guild hall we saw our friends sitting down.

"Well isn't it the two love birds." Gray said as joke.

"We're not love birds." I said yelling at Gray.

"Yea cut it out you jerk!" Natsu said in a stern tone about to punch Gray in the face.

"Okay let's put that aside for now, we need to stop the dark guild at Sun Village." I said deliberately.

"Lucy's right." He said being a bit submissive.

"Natsu you're just siding with Lucy because, you love her." Gray said yelling at Natsu .

"No, Lucy is just a friend." Natsu said in aggravated tone as he was blushing.

"Sure." Gray said sarcastically.

"That's it you're going to get it." Natsu said going to punch Gray in the face.

"Natsu just ignore his remarks." I said calmly grabbing his fist to stop the punch.

"Okay Lucy." He said taking a breath to calm down.

"Okay now let's get going." I said.

"Okay." the three friends said.

"We can't walk because, Sun Village is too far." Erza said.

"We'll travel by train." Gray said. The four of us walked to the train station and got on the train. When we got on the train we took our seats. Of course Natsu sat closest to the window. Then I sat next to him and Gray and Erza sat across from us,Natsu didn't look too excited for the train ride to Sun Village.

"Natsu promise me you won't get sick on me." I said laughing a bit.

"I promise don't worry." Natsu said laughing. It was just 20 minutes into the train ride and Natsu was already feeling sick. Natsu was lying on the seat with his head on my lap. I put my hand on his head stroking his hair.

"Natsu how are you feeling?" I said as I was stroking his hair.

"I felt better." He said as his head was on my lap. It was about two hours before we reached Sun Village. When the train ride was over Natsu was relieved for a few reasons. The reasons were he didn't get as sick as he usually does and the trains ride wasn't as long as he thought it would be. When we arrived at Sun Village Natsu had a suspicious look on his face.

"Natsu what are you looking at?" I said solemnly questioning him. I saw a shadow standing on top of a building then, I saw a blast of lightening come from the top of the building.

"Lucy look out!" He said running to me. He jumped in front of me to protect me from a blast of lightening. When he was in front of me he wrapped his arms around me with his back facing the blast of lightening.

"Ice make wall." Gray said making a wall of ice in front of us preventing the blast from hitting us.

"Thanks Gray." Natsu said.

"No prob." Gray said sternly.

"It's a raven tail member!" Erza said shouting. Natsu looked at the raven tail member with a furious look on his face,I saw that dragon scales were showing on his face.

"Damn Natsu this person really got on your nerves." I said in a mild tone.

"Lucy he tried to kill you which made me furious." He said in a stern tone smiling at me. Right after Natsu said that I started to blush. It was Obra that shot the lightening. "You piece of crap, if you try to kill Lucy you have to deal with me!" Natsu said yelling in a stern tone, standing in front of me with his fists surrounded by fire. There were four other members.

"Open gate of the lion." I said summoning Loke. "Loke take care of Kurohebi" I said.  
"Okay Lucy." Loke said. Erza went to fight Flare Corona and Gray was fighting Nullpudding.

"Natsu behind you." I said shouting as I saw Ivan Dreyer coming up behind Natsu.

"What?" Natsu said. Ivan Dreyer threw Natsu to the ground.

"Natsu!" I yelled running to him.

"You're not going anywhere girly." Obra said pulling me off the ground by my hair.

"Natsu!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Shut up girly or you're going to get it." He said with his hand in fist.

"You aren't going to lay a hand on her!" Natsu said furiously as he threw Obra to the ground. I was on the ground trying to catch my breath."Lucy are you okay?" Natsu said grabbing my hand to pull me back on my feet. By the time the fight was over Gray and Erza beat two raven tail members and me, Natsu and Loke beat three members. Loke went back to the spirit world.

" Yea I'm fine but are you okay?" I said a bit concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." Natsu said smiling. Natsu looked burned out, I saw that Natsu had some bad injuries. Natsu was breathing heavily and the color from his face started to fade. He smiled took a quick breath then he collapsed.

"Natsu get up." I said crying. Gray and Erza came running to us.

"What happened?!" Erza said on edge.

"Natsu was fighting Obra to save me then he just collapsed on the ground." I said as tears continued rolling down my cheeks.

"We got to get him to a hospital!" Gray said uneasy throwing him over his shoulder. We ran as fast as we could to the train station to get back to Magnolia. We boarded the train and took our seats. Gray put Natsu lying next to me.

_"____Hang in there Natsu. Don't leave me not here not now."_I thought to myself holding his hand as I was crying. We arrived at the hospital at about 4:30pm. The doctors took him to the closest room. I sat beside him until he regained consciousness. I was waiting for Natsu to wake up for hours into the night, I began to feel sleepy. I shut my eyes and fell asleep, the next morning I heard a voice and felt someone nudging me.

"Lucy wake up." the person said in a sweet kindhearted tone. The person talking to me in the kindhearted tone was Natsu.

"Damn you Natsu!" I said as I threw my arms around him crying. He wrapped his arms around me blushing. "Don't scare me like that ever again." I said looking at him crying a bit.

"I won't, I promise." Natsu said sincerely wrapping his arms around me pulling close to him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I said feeling comforted placing my hand on his chest.

"Lucy you don't need to cry, I'm here safe by your side." He said tilting my head up wiping away the tears,my cheeks turned a bright red.

"So when are you getting out of the hospital?" I asked.

"I'm getting out this evening." Natsu said with excitement.

"Good and thanks for saving me yesterday." I said as my cheeks turned a bright red.

"Lucy remember I'll save you at any cost." He said sincerely pulling me close to him.

"I'll be back this evening with a surprise." I said hugging him then running out.

"Okay." Natsu said. I went to the good shop at the guild hall. I knew exactly what to get him. I went back to the hospital to give Natsu his gift.

"Hey I'm back." I said smiling.

"Hey what's the surprise?" He said questioning me.

"Here is the surprise." I said holding out a figure of me.

"A figure of you?" Natsu said looking a bit confused.

"It is so you never forget me." I said smiling. Natsu got up of the hospital bed and walked over to me.

"Lucy I don't need a figure of you to remember you. I only need to remember you because, life without you would be pointless." He said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret's Out

**__****Chapter 3- The Secret's out**

The day wasn't the normal day at the guild hall. Everybody was whispering instead of shouting and there wasn't any fights going on and that was just the beginning. When Natsu and Happy walked through the doors that's when it got weird, people were making remarks and laughing.

I heard things like "Your princess is waiting for you Natsu." and "Loverboy." I felt kind of bad for Natsu. The comments got me annoyed, I couldn't just sit by and watch them make fun of Natsu. I decided that I had enough with the teasing, I ran to Natsu and stood my ground.

"Stop making fun of Natsu!" I said a bit aggravated with an annoyed look on my face. Then all of a sudden the people stopped.

"Hey Lucy, why was everybody acting so weird?" Natsu said turning his head whispering to me.

"I don't know." I said looking a bit confused. We went to sit with Gray and Erza.

"Lucy come here for a sec." Erza said. "I know why everyone was acting so weird." She said in a considerate tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everybody knows that Natsu loves you." Erza said whispering to me with a humorless look.

"What?!" I said loudly as my cheeks turned a bright red. Then we sat down with Natsu and Gray. Everyone started teasing Natsu again when we sat down, Natsu's cheeks were all red from everyone making remarks.

"I'm leaving." Natsu said a bit embarrassed. He started walking out the door, I ran behind him and hugged him.

"Natsu everyone knows how you feel about me you don't have to be embarrassed about it." I said kindheartedly as my cheeks started to turn red. Natsu looked at me with his cheeks all red, then he turned around and wrapped his arms around me.

"They look so happy together." Happy said.

"They really do." Mirajane said.

"Natsu I need help with Christmas decorations if you don't mind." I said in a gentle tone.

"I'd be glad to help." He said with an upbeat.

"We'll help too Lucy." Gray and Erza said.

"Great I could use the help." I said with a smile. The four of us walked to my apartment, while we were walking to my apartment we sang Christmas carols and smiled and laughed remembering the good times we had over the past year.

"I'll do the outside decorations." Gray said staying outside.  
"Okay Gray." I said.

"Erza and I will help you decorate the inside." Natsu said jubilantly.

"I'll get the tree." Erza said walking out the door.

"Okay but I don't want it to be too tall." I said.

"Okay." She said calmly.

"Natsu can you help me out?" I said.

"Sure." Natsu said jubilantly.

"Okay. The decorations are in the closet next to you." I said pointing to the closet on the other side of the room.

"Okay." He said opening the closet door.

"We need to get the mistletoe, the stalkings, ornaments, and the wreath." I said.

"Okay Lucy." Natsu said bringing out a box filled with Christmas decorations. "Where should I put this box?" He said holding the box.

"You can just put it on the floor." I said.

"Lucy I'm back with the tree." Erza said walking through the door.

"This tree is perfect." I said jubilantly.

"Where should I put the tree?" She said.

"You can put it next to my work desk." I said pointing in the spot where I wanted the tree to be.

"Should I put the wreath on the front door?" Natsu said.

"Yea. I was thinking of putting it there." I said smiling.

"I guess great minds think alike." He said laughing a bit.

"I'll put the stalkings over the fire place." I said getting the stalkings out of the box. After I put the stalkings over the fireplace Natsu used his fire magic to start the fire place.

"Okay let's start decorating the tree." Erza said taking ornaments out of the box.

"Okay." I said. The four of us started decorating the tree. While we were decorating the tree the four of us were singing Christmas carols, we decided to hang some Fairytail insignias on the tree. "Happy will you do the honor?" I said handing him the star to put on top of the tree. "The tree looks amazing." I said. Gray walked through the door with an amazed look on his face.

"The four of you did all this?!" Gray said in a surprised tone.

"Yup." The four of us said.

"You guys should see the outside." He said running out the door with excitement to show everyone. The four of us walked out the door with excitement to see the decorations outside.

"Wow." I said with amazement.

"I put the fire in the ice so your apartment could be the one that stands out." Natsu said.

"I can't thank you guys enough." I said in a gentle tone.

"We're always glad to help a friend." Natsu said being compassionate.

"Bye guys me and Gray are going Christmas shopping." Erza said running to the store to get presents. Christmas was in a week so all the stores were packed. I went Christmas shopping last week before all the stores were packed.

"Oh Lucy can you help me find gifts for Happy, Gray and Erza?" Natsu said smiling at me.

"Sure Natsu." I said lightheartedly. The two of us walked to the good shop at the guild hall so Natsu can get our friends a Christmas present. When we got to the guild hall Natsu looked for Christmas presents but, he didn't know what to get.

"What do you think Erza would like?" He said questioning me.

"I think she would like a bracelet or a nice shirt." I said. "Gray would probably like a key chain and Happy would definitely like a fish." I said smiling at Natsu.

"Thanks Lucy." He said.

"So aren't you going to get me a present?" I said questioning him.

"I already got you a gift." Natsu said as his cheeks turned red.

"Really?!" I said with excitement.  
"I am being completely honest." He said sincerely as he smiled at me.

"Okay now that you're done with Christmas shopping what are you going to do?" I said questioning Natsu as we walked out the guild hall doors.

"I'm going to hangout with the sweetest girl in the world." Natsu said smiling at me.

"Who might that be?" I said with a smile.  
"She's standing next to me." He said putting his arm around me. I began to blush when he said that.

"You really think I'm the sweetest girl?!" I said surprised as my cheeks turned red.

"I really do." Natsu said smiling at me.

"So do you and Happy want to hangout at my apartment or somewhere else?" I said.

"Let's go to the East forest." He said grabbing my hand running to the East forest.  
"Okay Natsu." I said. We walked to a spot where we could sit down and talk.

"So Lucy do know why all the people were making remarks this morning?" He said questioning me.

"Erza told me they were making remarks because, you supposedly love me." I said. I saw that after I said that Natsu was blushing.

"That's why they were calling me loverboy?!" Natsu said a bit aggravated.

"Okay calm down." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." He said taking a breath.

"So is it true?" I said being a bit skittish.  
"Is what true?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face.

"Is it true that you love me?" I said beginning to blush.

"I'll tell you when I give you your Christmas present." He said kindheartedly as he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4- The Confession

**__****Chapter 4- The Confession**

**It was a cold snowy Christmas Eve night, I walked to the guild hall in the snow. When I arrived at the guild hall everyone was decorating the huge tree in the middle of the guild hall.**

**"Lucy over here!" Natsu said yelling from the other side of the room**

**"I'm coming." I said walking over to him. People were walking all over the place making it a challenge to get to my friend. **

**"Hey Lucy." He said jubilantly.**

**"Hey Natsu." I said smiling at him.**

**"Look at that tree." Natsu said putting his arm around me as he looked up at the tree.**

**"It's so pretty." I said looking up at the tree.**

**"I know something else prettier than the tree." Natsu said bringing me closer to him.**

**"What?" I said looking at him with a confused look.**

**"You." He said smiling while he was blushing as he picked me up. My face turned red as he picked me up in his arms. **

**"Natsu put me down." I said laughing. When Gray and Erza were done with their part of the tree they walked over to us. They looked at the both of us with a smile like they knew that this was going to happen.**

**"Well this is a surprise." Erza said smiling at us. Natsu put me down so we could look at the tree.**

**"Hey guys look the tree is done." Gray said pointing at the tree.**

**"This is the best Christmas Eve ever." I said jubilantly.**

**"Why is that Lucy?" Natsu said smiling at me.**

**"I got to spend it with you." I said hugging him.**

**"Well it is just going to get better." Natsu said handing me a small box. "Don't open the box until you get home okay?" He said in a calm tone smiling at me.**

**"Okay. Here wait til you get home to open this." I said handing him a note with a note. The two of us went to find seats near the tree to sit down chat. We sat across from each other at the table. "So Natsu in your opinion how is this Christmas Eve?" I said putting my hand on his hand.**

**"This is the best Christmas Eve I ever had." He said being a bit overjoyed. **

**"Oh and why is that?" I said cradling my head in my hands giving Natsu a starry-eyed gaze.**

**"I got to spend it with you." He said blushing with a mushy stare.**

**"Hey Natsu, Lucy look above you." Gray said pointing at the mistletoe above us with a smirk. Me and Natsu were a bit embarrassed, we looked at each other a bit surprised. We turned our faces away from each other with our faces turning a bright red. It was about 11:45 at night, I was so drowsy I could barley stand. Natsu picked me up in his arms and began to walk out the door, He walked a block then I feel asleep in his arms. When we arrived at my apartment I opened my eyes still feeling a bit woodsy, Natsu tucked me in bed it was about 12:15 in the morning when he tucked me in bed,Natsu sat on the edge of my bed.**

**"Merry Christmas Lucy." Natsu said sincere tone kissing me on the forehead. He walked towards the window to go to his house.**

**"Merry Christmas Natsu." I said in a soft whisper smiling at him. He gave me a quick glance then climbed out the window, I closed my eyes and went to sleep. The next morning I opened the box Natsu gave the night before, The box had a heart made of ice attached to a string. The heart said ****_"I Love you, From Natsu"._**** I ran out the door heading for the guild hall, I ran as fast as I could. I opened the guild hall doors, Natsu was standing a few feet away from me. "Natsu!" I said leaping out to him with my feet off the ground causing us to fall to the floor. I kissed him as we were falling to the floor, I placed my hands on his shoulders.**

**"So I take you like the Christmas gift I gave you." Natsu said with a passionate gaze.**

**"Would I be kissing you if didn't?!" I said overjoyed looking at Natsu with a satisfied stare. "So I guess you love me as much as I love you?" I said in a soft tone blushing.**

**"Yea, my feelings for you are real. I love you Lucy." Natsu said with an enchanting gaze. "I read the note you gave me, I was gonna ask you if you really love me but I guess I already know the answer to the question." He said in a comforting tone. **

**"How did make this?" I asked.**

**"I got some help from Gray." He said. Gray and Erza walked through the guild hall doors staring at us.**

**"Okay what is going on here?" Erza said with a surprised look.**

**"Me and Natsu are expressing our feelings." I said laughing looking a bit embarrassed. Me and Natsu got up off the floor and sat down with Gray and Erza.**

**"I see Natsu gave you the necklace." Gray said with a slight smile.**

**"Yea he did." I said smiling. We took our seats at the closest table. Gray and Erza sat next to each other and Natsu sat next to me.**

**"Hey Natsu, Lucy look above you." Gray and Erza said pointing at the mistletoe above us. The two of us blushed, Natsu put his arm around me. We started to close our eyes, we leaned close to each other and kissed.**

**"Okay what happened between the two of you? Yesterday you guys just turned away from each other being too embarrassed , now you guys are kissing under the mistletoe." Erza said in a confused tone.**

**"Natsu told me how he really feels about me." I said kissing him on the cheek. " Oh here are your Christmas presents." I said handing Gray and Erza their gifts, Natsu handed his gifts to Gray and Erza.**

**"Thanks guys." Gray and Erza said smiling at us.**

**"Okay everyone grab a partner, it's time to dance." Mirajane said as she was on stage about to sing. Natsu got up and walked over to me.**

**"Lucy can have this dance?" Natsu said holding out his hand looking a bit skittish.**

**"Natsu you don't have to be so nervous about asking me to dance, and do you really think I would say no?!" I said grabbing his hand.**

**"I don't see any reason for you to say no." He said smiling with his cheeks all red.**

**"You can't think of a reason for me to turn you down because you know I wouldn't." I said putting my hands on his shoulders.**

**"You got a point there Lucy. I know what we can do after our dance." Natsu said with a whimsical gaze.**

**"Oh and what's that?" I said laying my head on his chest.**

**"We can go take a walk through the East Forest." He said grabbing my hand walking out the door with Gray and Erza to go to the East Forest. "Lucy get on my shoulders." Natsu said kneeling on the ground.**

**"Why?" I said a bit confused.**

**"Just do it, it's fun." He said as he was waiting for me to get on his shoulders.**

**"Okay." I said climbing onto his shoulders.**

**"Hold on tight Lucy." Natsu said holding my legs.**

**"Okay I'm holding on." I said putting my hands on his head. Natsu began to run towards the East Forest, I started to laugh because of the excitement.**

**"So what do you think?" Natsu said smiling.**

**"This is amazing." I said smiling at him. "I've never seen this side of you Natsu." I said laying my head on top of his.**

**"What do think of this side of me then?" Natsu said as he continued to run.**

**"I love this side of you, don't ever change." I said in a soft whisper closing my eyes.**

**"I have never seen you like this Natsu, what got into you?" Happy said as he was flying next to us.**

**"The holiday season and the love of a sweet girl." He said being sincere. Natsu stopped walking and was slightly nudging my head to wake me up. "Lucy we're here." He said in a sweet tone.**

**"Huh?" I said rubbing my eye. Natsu put me back on me feet.**

**"We're gonna build a snowman now if you want to." Natsu said starting to build the bottom of the snowman.**

**"Okay." I said grabbing a handful of snow. I began to grin, I threw the snowball at Natsu.**

**"Oh it's on." Natsu said taking a handful of snow throwing it at me.**

**"Fine." I said running to Natsu jumping on top of him. "Well that was fun." I said laughing.**

**"Yea I can agree with you on that one. If Erza was here I would probably be in a pile of snow." He said laughing. Natsu grabbed my hand with his left and placed it on his chest then, wrapped his right arm around me as we were lying down in the snow. Gray and Erza came up behind us quietly, Gray had a handful of snow and dropped it on Natsu. "Really?" Natsu said with a pathetic look. Gray and Erza just lied down next to us. We all started to make snow angles, we moved our arms up and down making snow angles. **

**"Hey does anyone want dinner, my treat." I said.**

**"Sure Lucy." Natsu said smiling. Everyone got up off the ground and started walking to my apartment. When we arrived at my apartment I started cooking dinner for the five of us, I cooked turkey, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. It took me an hour to cook it all, I put it all on a plate for everyone.**

**"Eat up." I said handing everyone their dinner plate. They all took a bite of the dinner, they were amazed by how good the dinner was. I sat next to Natsu and began to eat dinner. "So how do you like the dinner Natsu?" I said in a gentle tone.**

**"This is the best food I ever had!" Natsu said stuffing his face.**

**"Stop you're embarrassing me." I said as my face turned red. When everyone was done eating I cleaned up and started to wash the dishes.**

**"Lucy do want me to help you clean the dishes? It is the least I can do for cooking us dinner." He kissing me on the cheek.**

**" If you want to." I said smiling at him. Natsu was a real help with cleaning the dinner mess, he helped me wash and dry the dishes then I put them away. **

**"Thanks for the dinner Lucy it was amazing." Gray and Erza said climbing out the window.**

**"No problem." I said. "Natsu I am gonna be in the bathroom getting changed into my pj's if you need me." I said grabbing my pajamas out of my dresser.**

**"Okay." Natsu said sitting on my bed. I was in the bathroom for about five minutes, When I came out of the bathroom I found Natsu under the covers sleeping in my bed.**

**"Lucy come back." He said reaching out his hand while he was sleeping.**

**"_Natsu is just too cute at times."_**** I thought to myself as my face turned all red. I walked to my bed, I went under the covers, I shut my eyes and went to sleep. Before I shut my eyes I felt Natsu wrap his around me, "You're just too cute." I said in a whisper as I began to smile. I heard someone giggling in the room, I saw it was Natsu. He opened his eyes slightly with a smile on his face.**

**"How I am I cute?" Natsu said in a soft whisper.**

**"The way you smile, and the way you act when I'm in the room." I said kissing him on the cheek.**

**"Let's get some sleep." He said kissing me on the forehead as he wrapped his arm around me. I placed my head on his chest and shut my eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Adventure

_**Chapter 5- The Adventure (Natsu & Lucy are Narrator)**_

_**(Natsu is Narrator)**_

It was the morning after Christmas, I heard a voice that sounded like Lucy.

"Morning sweetie." Lucy said wrapping her arms around me as I was still under the covers. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Morning Lucy." I said rubbing my eyes. Happy slept at the edge of the bed the night before. He opened his eyes and stretched.

"Ahhh." Happy said with a petrified stare at the sight of us in bed together.

"Happy what's wrong." I said in a concerned tone.

"You guys were in the same bed." Happy said in a shaky voice.

" Happy calm down it's not like stripped." I said laughing. Happy looked relived to hear that. "Lucy want to go on a quest?" I said in a calm tone.

"Sure, just let me change out of my pajamas and make us breakfast okay Natsu?" Lucy said smiling at me.

"Okay." I said getting out of bed. Lucy walked into the bathroom and was in there for five minutes.

"Okay now let me make breakfast for the three of us." Lucy said smiling at us. Lucy put the stove on and began to cook breakfast.

"I smell something good what is it?" I said walking over to her.

"It is eggs and bacon." She said as she continued to cook. It was about 5 minutes before Lucy was done cooking breakfast. Lucy handed out the plates with a sweet smile.

"Now let's dig in." Lucy said. The three of us stuffed our faces with an amazing breakfast.

"This is amazing Lucy." Happy said.

"Thanks." She said smiling looking a bit embarrassed. We all got out of our seats and cleaned up the breakfast mess. After we cleaned the dishes and put them away the three of us started walking towards the guild hall to look for a job quest. When we walked through the doors of the guild hall we ran to the bulletin board with all the quests. I found a quest that really caught my eye, the flier mentioned something about a dragon. "Natsu did you find a job quest?" Lucy said walking over to me.

"_Could the dragon be Igneel?" _I thought to myself. Lucy looked at the flier with a startled look.

"Lucy I am taking this quest." I said.

"What do you mean you're taking this quest?!" Lucy said in a stern tone.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If I brought you along with me and something bad happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I said in a stern tone about to cry.

"I'm coming with you, I don't care how badly I get injured because it is more fun when we're together." She said wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay Lucy." I said.

"We should bring Gray and Erza too, we could use the help." Lucy said.

"Okay." I said smiling. We told Gray and Erza about the quest and they said they would come and help us.

"Natsu did the flier say a specific location?" Happy said.

"The flier says the dragon was last spotted at Veronica in the Earth Land." I said pointing to where it says the location on the flier.

"Okay let's get going." Lucy said grabbing my hand running out the guild hall doors.

"Natsu you know we have to go on a train to get that far." Gray said.

"Damn it! Why can't there be a kind of transportation that doesn't make me sick." I said a bit annoyed.

"Don't worry I'll help you get through the train ride." Lucy said with a sparkle in her eye. I smiled back at her as we continued to walk to the train station. We walked for an hour before the five of us reached the train station. We boarded the train and took our seats, it was about 3:30 in the afternoon when we got on the train.

"Veronica is really far away so we aren't gonna be there until tomorrow morning." Erza said as she looked out the window. I lied my head on Lucy's lap so I wouldn't feel so sick, Lucy started to stroke my hair. I looked up at Lucy and smiled. I started to feel sick so, I stuck my head out the window so I wouldn't get sick all over my girlfriend Lucy.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not feeling the best." I said about to hurl. I kept my head out the window for a few minutes then, I put my head on Lucy's lap. The five of us stayed awake on the train until it got dark enough that when you looked out the window you couldn't see anything. I sat up and closed my eyes, Lucy leaned on my left side and closed her eyes and feel asleep. "Good night Lucy." I said in a soft whisper so she wouldn't wake up. The next morning when the train came to a stop me and Lucy flew out of our seat. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that everything was okay and went back to sleep.

"Ahh get off me." Lucy yelled pushing me off her. I opened my eyes and saw us on the floor because of the sudden stop of the train.

"I swear it was an accident, the train came to a sudden stop and we fell out of our seat and landed on the floor." I said with a skittish look as my faced turned red from embarrassment. "This is our stop." I said getting off the floor. We all woke up and got off the train, I sniffed for the scent of a dragon. "I don't smell Igneel, I only smell a fire bird. We're in a crap load of trouble now." I said in a stern tone.

"And why is that?" She said with a worried look.

"Fire birds are a more dangerous than dragons." I said.

"Then why did it say dragon on the flier?" Gray said.

"Dragons and fire birds have a very similar style of flying which makes it easy to mistake a fire bird for a dragon when it is flying." I said explaining to Gray.

"Well how far is this fire bird?" Erza said with a humorless look.

"It isn't very far." I said running in the direction of it's scent.

"Natsu!" Lucy said. I turned around and saw Lucy running to me. "Natsu I'm coming with you." She said looking at me with pain in her eyes.

"Lucy you're staying here, I'm going alone." I said placing my hands on her shoulders. I started to run in the direction of the fire bird.

"No Natsu you can't do this!" She said crying as Gray held her back. I looked back and felt sort of guilty, but I knew that I was doing the right thing by going alone. I used my sense of smell to guide me to the fire bird, I ran for about an hour until I found it.

"What the hell! It should be right here." I said. I looked up and saw fire coming towards me. I ate all the fire, "Roar of the fire dragon." I said as I breathed out fire at the fire bird. "What the- my fire didn't hurt it at all. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." I said with a smirk as I cracked my knuckles. I took of my holiday sweater and tied it around my waist so it wouldn't get completely ruined. I punched it and threw it to the ground, then it got up and hit me with its tail. I was sent flying into the air, I blacked out for a few seconds when I was in the air. I forced my eyes open and saw that I was falling, I tried to move but I couldn't.

"_My body is so numb I can't move. I have to land on my feet some how."_ I thought to myself. I leaned forward so I could land on my feet. I landed on my feet then fell to the ground. "I can't give up I have to finish this thing off." I said forcing myself to get off the ground. I felt a liquid running down my arm, it was blood. I kept fighting and stayed strong, I didn't care what happened to me at that point, the only thing I cared about was Lucy's safety. I ran as fast as I could and punched the fire bird, I put all my strength into that punch and sent it flying into a mountain. "What the hell did my punch even hurt it?! At this point I will be out of magic energy before the fight ends." I said panting. I felt myself running out of magic energy, I breathed fire at the fire bird and it breathed fire at me. The collision of the two fire breathes caused an explosion.

**_(Lucy is Narrator)_**

I saw an explosion in the direction Natsu ran. "Happy take me there." I said pointing to the explosion.

"Lucy Natsu wanted you to stay here." Gray said holding me back. I punched him in the face and threw him to the ground.

"Sorry Gray I can't standby and let my boyfriend die." I said running towards the explosion. "Happy!" I said running.

"Aye." Happy said picking me up as he flew to the explosion.

"Max speed Happy." I said in a stern tone.

"Max speed." He said speeding up.

"Down there." I said pointing to the crater in the ground.

**_(Natsu is Narrator)_**

I was lying on the ground barely alive, I saw something to me. It looked like a blue dot carrying a bigger dot, I saw that it was Happy and Lucy. I felt an adrenalin rush, suddenly I had the energy to get up. "Lucy get out of here it's not safe!" I said yelling. They landed and came running to me. "What are you doing here I told you to stay back." I said in a stern tone.

"I couldn't standby and let you get hurt." Lucy said wrapping her arms around me crying.

"How did you manage to get here with out an argument from Gray and Erza?!" I said in a surprised tone.

"I sort of knocked Gray unconscious." She said laughing as her face turned red.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I said laughing falling to the floor out of energy.

"Natsu!" Lucy said tilting my head up. "Maybe this will help." She said with her hands glowing. I felt like I didn't get hurt at all. I sensed that Lucy's magic energy was low, she fell to the ground to the ground out of energy.

"Lucy what the hell did you do?!" I said in a serious tone starting to cry. I tilted her head up to she was looking up at me.

"I transferred my magic energy to you so you can beat the fire bird." Lucy said in a faint tone as she started to lose consciousness.

"Why the hell would you do that, you need your magic energy to live!?" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I did it because I love you Natsu." She said smiling as she started to cry. I looked at her with my cheeks all red.

"I love you too." I said wrapping my arms around her as tears dripped on to her shirt. She put her hand on the side of my face, as she was trembling.

"Natsu don't cry." Lucy said smiling wiping away the tears. I felt her losing more magic energy, I saw her eyes close. I saw that her arm fell to her side.

"Lucy you can't leave me, I don't want you to." I said crying as my arms were still around Lucy. I saw her Fairy Tail mark fade away. I felt my heart break, I felt like there was no reason to my life anymore. "Lucy!" I screamed as I tears continuously rolled down my cheeks. I got up on my feet, I was furious. The fire bird looked half way finished. I felt the dragon scales appear on my face. I picked up the fire bird and threw it to the ground. "This is for Lucy!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks. I punched it in the beak then it flew away. I picked up Lucy and carried her to the train station, I ran as fast as I could.

"What happened to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"She transferred her magic energy to me so I could beat the fire bird." I said crying.

"Why the hell would she do that?!" Erza said.

"She said she did that because she loves me." I said as tears fell on her face.

"She is still breathing." She said in a serious tone. I was relieved to hear that from Erza.

"Thank goodness, but if she is still alive why did her Fairy Tail mark fade away?" I said a bit confused.

"I don't know the answer to that." Erza said. We got on the train and headed back to Magnolia, I took my seat and lied Lucy on the seat and I knelled on the floor.

"Lucy you probably think I'm a crybaby right now but I am worried about you." I said holding her hand wiping away my tears. I saw her hand glow, her Fairy Tail mark came back. The next morning in Magnolia the first thing I did was bring Lucy back to her apartment and put her under her covers. "Lucy I will repeat these words until you wake up, I love you Lucy." I said taking the necklace I gave her holding it close to my heart starting to cry.


	6. Chapter 6-The Dragon and The Princess

**__****Chapter 6- The Dragon and The Princess**

It was three days before of Valentine's day, I sat beside Lucy for about two months. "Lucy it's been two months don't you think it's time to wake up?!" I said in a concerned tone, I heard the door creak open.

"Natsu you're still sitting there?" Gray said walking through the door.

"What do you want Gray?" I said with an annoyed look.

"Natsu she's been asleep for months haven't you thought once that she might be dead." He said seriously.

"Shut up Gray! Lucy is still alive I still sense her energy." I said yelling at Gray. Gray walked out the door with an aggravated look. "What a jerk." I said with an annoyed tone. I turned my head back towards Lucy, I saw that she woke up. "Lucy you're alive." I said overjoyed.

"Who are you?" Lucy said questioning me. My heart sank, I was devastated.

"Lucy I'm Natsu, don't you remember me?" I said in a concerned tone.

"That name sounds familiar. I don't know you and I don't know what you're doing here." She said.

" You've got to be kidding me." I said whispering to myself. "I am gonna tell the others that you're awake." I said walking out the door. I started to walk towards the guild hall. "Damn it!" I said starting to cry as I punched the wall of a building. I fell to my knees in sadness and cried. "How could I let this happen? How could she forget me?" I said with tears dripping from my face to the ground. "I have to stay strong to help Lucy get her memory." I said as I forced myself off the ground and walked to the guild hall. When I walked through the doors of the guild hall I told everybody what happened.

"We need to get her to remember everything." Erza said with a humorless look.

"Yea I know." I said. Me, Gray, Happy and Erza ran back to Lucy's apartment to help explain what happened before she lost her memory. We told her a few things that happened over the past year.

"It seems familiar but it is fuzzy." Lucy said.

"You gave me your magic energy to beat the fire bird, does that sound familiar?" I said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It does sound familiar." She said smiling.

"Good at least you remember that." I said with relief. Gray explained the rest of what happened in December, then he climbed out the window. After Gray and Erza left I cooked me, Happy and Lucy dinner with Happy's help. When I was done cooking dinner I handed Lucy her plate. "I know it might not be the best but I tried my best." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy said taking the bowl.

"No problem Lucy." I said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She said looking a bit confused.

"I'm being nice to you because before you lost your memory we were dating. Does that sound familiar Lucy?" I said solemnly.

"No not really." Lucy said.

"Okay, good night." I said softly as I climbed out the window to go home. When I got home I climbed onto my hammock and went to bed. The next morning when I walked in the guild hall I saw Lucy hugging Gray with a smile. My smiled faded when I saw that happen, I saw Lisanna walking towards me.

"Natsu why don't you tell her the truth." Lisanna said smiling putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want her to lose her smile again." I said crying putting my hand over my eyes.

"Natsu she is smiling at the wrong person, What if she remembers everything?!" She said in a stern tone.

"You're right Lisanna." I said with a serious look running quickly out the door to Lucy's apartment.

"Good luck Natsu." Lisanna said. I ran out the door to Lucy's apartment, I ran as fast as I could to tell Lucy the truth. I entered her apartment and waited for her to get home. I waited for what felt like forever, it was about 9 at night when she came home.

"Natsu what are you doing here?!" Lucy said yelling at me.

"I came to tell you the truth." I said walking to her.

"Okay so what's the truth?" She said looking unamused.

"First of all you and Gray aren't dating you and me are, at least we were before you lost your memory." I said putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Okay so what does that have to do with my memory?" She said looking confused.

"I gave this to you on Christmas day." I said showing her the heart shaped necklace. Lucy looked at it like it seemed familiar.

"I love you from Natsu." Lucy said as she read the note on the heart.

"If you can't remember me I will make you by this." I said kissing her. I smiled at her with my arms around her then, we walked over to the bed and sat down. I lied myself next to Lucy under the covers.

"The way he kisses me seems familiar." She said. Lucy looked at the necklace one more time, she got a look like she just got her memory back. "Natsu?" Lucy said looking at me like she remembered everything.

"I guess you got your memory back right?" I said smiling.

"Yea." She said.

"What got you to remember everything?!" I said overjoyed.

"It was you Natsu." Lucy said throwing her arms around me about to cry. I kissed her and wrapped my arm around her while we were under the covers.

"Yea it was me I was the one there for you the whole time." I said as my face turned a shade of pink.

"Now I know why I chose you." the blonde haired sweetheart said.

"Oh and why is that?" I said with a starry eyed gaze.

"I chose you because I know you're there for me." Lucy said with an enchanted view as her hand was on the side of my face.

"That's sweet but, right now I need to ask you a question." I said as my cheeks reddened.

"What question do you need to ask me?" She said with an innocent smile. We both sat up then, I took Lucy's hand and blushed.

"Lucy would you be my valentine?" I said in a soft tone with a gentle smile. She smiled at me then, she began to blush.

"Yes I'll be your valentine." Lucy said with a smile. I was very happy that Lucy said yes but I also felt guilty. "Natsu what's wrong? I said yes I thought you would be excited." She said with consideration.

"I am excited I just feel guilty about a few things." I said with a downcast. Lucy looked at me with consideration.

"Natsu why do you feel guilty?" Lucy said with her hand on the side of my face.

"I feel like you losing your memory is all my fault." I said with a disappointed view.

"Natsu don't beat yourself up over this, I'm okay so there is no need to feel guilty." the blond haired sweetheart said taking a hold of my hand.

"Yea I know what you're saying but I'm saying you could've died." I said sternly.

"Natsu I'm okay don't worry. I'm safe and I'm not leaving you." She in a soft tone with a gentle smile. I took a breath and calmed down.

"Okay I'll stop beating myself up and enjoy Valentine's day tomorrow okay sweetheart?" I said with a toothy smile.

"Okay." Lucy said kissing me on the cheek.

"Can you just promise me one thing before we fall asleep?" I said with a gentle tone.

"Yea what is it?"She said with a puzzled look.

"You remember when you transferred your magic energy to me right?" I said questioning her.

"Yea why?" Lucy said with a calm view.

"Promise me you won't do anything that stupid again, you scared me half to death!" I said throwing my arms around her with tears forming. She had a shocked look on her face like she never saw me cry.

"I promise to not scare you like that but, I don't know if I could promise the other part." She said in a faint tone half asleep.

"Oh and why is that?" I said in a surprised tone.

"I love you so I will do anything to keep you alive." Lucy said wrapping her arms around me.

"Okay now let's get some sleep so we can enjoy tomorrow." I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay sweetie." She said smiling at me. We went under the covers and went to sleep. I woke up a few minutes earlier than I usually do to make the blonde that stole my heart breakfast in bed. I decided to make Lucy pancakes and bacon with fruit on the side. When I was done making her breakfast I walked over to the bed.

"Lucy I got a surprise for you." I said in a soft whisper so I wouldn't startle her.

"Huh?" Lucy said in a faint tone as she started to wake up. "Good morning Natsu." She said with a smile.

"I got a surprise for you Lucy." I said smiling at her.

"What is it?" Lucy said with curiosity.

"Close your eyes." I said. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands. I walked to bring over the breakfast tray to Lucy. "You can open your eyes now." I said in a sweet tone. She uncovered her eyes and smiled. "Breakfast in bed for the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." I said kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"You're the best." She said smiling at me.

"Anything for you Lucy." I said as I wrapped my arm around her. "I really hope you enjoy breakfast Lucy, I know I'm not the best cook but I tried." I said with the look of embarrassment.

"This is pretty good." Lucy said with a satisfied look. I was shocked that she actually liked my cooking.

"I'm glad you like it Lucy." I said kindheartedly. I could tell Lucy really liked the breakfast because I had to get a napkin for her when she was finished. I grabbed the dishes and cleaned them.

"Natsu I am going to get dressed." Lucy said quickly grabbing the bathrobe hanging at the edge of her bed wrapping it around herself. She jerked her dresser drawer open, grabbed some clothes and ran quickly into the bathroom.

"Okay." I said as I continued to clean the dishes. I heard someone tapping on the window, I looked in the direction of the window and saw that Happy was tapping on the window. "Morning Happy." I said joyfully.

"Morning Natsu. How's your girlfriend?" Happy said emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Really Happy?! And Lucy is fine." I said with an annoyed tone smiling.

"Where is Lucy anyway?" He said with curiosity.

"She is in the bathroom getting dressed." I said as I put the dishes away.

"Okay, and did Lucy get her memory back?" Happy said with a puzzled look. My face turned red when he said that because I just remembered last night.

"Yea she got her memory back." I said with a smile.

"That's good." He said as he went to sit on the bed.

"Oh good morning Happy." Lucy said as she came out of the bathroom with the bathrobe in her hand. Happy looked at Lucy with a friendly smile, he saw the bathrobe in Lucy's hand. He had a stunned look on his face pointing at me then Lucy. Me and Lucy exchanged embarrassed looks then looked back at Happy.

"Well this is awkward." I said looking back at Lucy.

"Okay let's just enjoy." Lucy said trying to get the conversation on a different topic.

"Okay." Me and Happy said. We all walked out the door of Lucy's apartment and made our way to the guild hall. We walked for a good 3 blocks, I saw Lucy shivering.

"Here Lucy." I said putting my vest around her white turtle neck with a heart on it.

"This seems familiar." Lucy said smiling at me with a starry eyed gaze.

"Yea I remember I saved you from drowning." I said wrapping my arm around her bringing her close to me.

"Natsu you're so warm." She said closing her eyes as she placed her hands on my chest.

"Well that must be the flame in my heart burning for you." I said as I picked Lucy up and carried her in my arms.

"Natsu,Lucy can you give me tips to get Carla to be my Valentine?" Happy said as he was flying next to us.

"Sure Happy." Me and Lucy said with a smile.

"Okay first of all don't get jealous and just do what your heart says." I said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Natsu." Happy said as he continued to fly next to us.

"No problem." I said smiling at him. We walked for a while before we reached the guild hall.

"Natsu can you put me down I am in the mood to walk." Lucy said with a smile.

"Sure." I said with a puzzled look. I put my arm around Lucy with a smile then, I saw that she was blushing. "Lucy why are you blushing?" I said with a confused view.

"Well I hardly ever see you with your vest off and you just look so cute like this." She said with an enchanted gaze. I had a surprised look on my face; I blushed and looked back at Lucy with a romantic smile. "So why are we going to the guild hall? I thought we would do something like go on a date." Lucy said solemnly.

"We will don't worry but first we are going to tell everyone the good news about you getting your memory back." I said joyfully.

"Okay." She said with a sweet smile. I got a gentle grip on Lucy's hand and held hands with her on our way to the guild hall. We walked through the doors of the guild hall holding hands.

"Hey guess who got their memory back." I said yelling with an overjoyed look.

"Me." Lucy said with a smile. We held our hand together above our heads. Everyone was glad to hear the good news about Lucy's recovery. Me and Lucy exchanged smiles.

"Glad to hear it Lucy." Erza said with a smile.

"Yea same here." Gray said.

"Thanks guys." Lucy said with a friendly smile.

"Hey Lucy, I heard what happened and I am glad your okay." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy." Lucy said.

"Happy remember what I told you." I said.

"Okay Natsu." Happy said. Happy walked over to Carla trembling a bit. "Hey Carla." He said in a shaky tone.

"Hey Happy." Carla said.

"Would you be my valentine Carla?" Happy said as his cheeks reddened.

"Sure." She said with a smile. Happy looked overjoyed because Carla said yes.

"I'll be right back." Happy said walking over to me.

"Let me guess your telling me you're going to spend the day with Carla and meet us back home later." I said with a smile.

"Yea." He said.

"Now go have a good time." I said smiling at Happy.

"I guess I"ll just stay here." Wendy said with a downcast because she doesn't have a valentine.

"Wendy looks like someone is waiting for you." I said pointing out Romeo behind her. Wendy blushed and looked at him. Romeo looked a bit embarrassed and continued to walk towards Wendy.

"Wendy would you-." Romeo said smiling at Wendy with his cheeks turning red.

"I already know what you're going to say and the answer is yes." She said cutting him off grabbing his hand. Romeo looked surprised that she said yes. They sat down at a table and talked.

"That's so cute." Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy climb on my shoulders." I said.

"Okay." She said as she climbed on my shoulders.

"You ready?" I said.

"Yea." Lucy said placing here hands on my head.

"Let's go." I said running out the guild hall doors.

"So where are we going?" She said in a curious tone.

"Where do you want to go?" I said as I continued to run.

"Maybe the South Gate Park." Lucy said with an upbeat.

"Okay, hold on tight." I said.

"Okay." She said tightening her grip. I began to pick up speed and run a bit faster. "This is the best Valentine's day ever!" Lucy said shouting with a big smile.

"I agree with you there." I said smiling at her. I ran for about a half hour before we reached the park. "Lucy we're here." I said kneeling on the ground so Lucy could climb down off my shoulders. The sun was about to set, me and Lucy climbed the tree.

"Natsu why are we climbing the tree?" Lucy said with a puzzled look.

"You'll see why." I said with a toothy smile. When we reached a branch we sat down with our feet hanging off the edge. "Lucy get up here." I said holding my hand out to her to help her up, I pulled her up on to the branch.

"Wow this is amazing." She said as she looked at the sunset.

"Is this good enough for a date?" I said wrapping my arm around her pulling her close.

"There is no word to describe how much I love you right now." Lucy said with a smile.

"Well then how about I tell you how much I love you." I said kissing her on the lips as the sun reflected off her golden blonde hair. I gave Lucy a starry eyed gaze, then she blushed and looked back at me.

"It feels like I'm falling for you all over again Natsu." Lucy said.

"Well you just got your memory back." I said with a smile.

"Hey I got a fun fact for you." She said with a smile.

"Oh and what is it?" I said.

"Do you remember when you took me here because you thought there was treasure here?" Lucy said giggling a bit.

"Yea how could I forget you were wearing your maid outfit and then you slapped me across the face." I said laughing.

"That is when I realized I liked you." She said with a sweet smile as her cheeks turned red.

"Well I liked you since the day you told me to stop yelling and I looked at you and you looked at me a bit puzzled." I said with a toothy grin as my face reddened.

"Natsu if you liked me for that long why did you wait until December to ask me out?" Lucy said questioning me.

"I was a bit nervous but in December I guess I built up the confidence." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well you know I can't say no to you sweetheart." She said kissing me on the cheek. I looked back at Lucy and started to laugh a bit.

"Yea I know." I said laughing a bit.

"Natsu I think your laughter is contagious." Lucy said starting to laugh.

"I think your right." I said giving her a nuggie. Her face started to turn red from all the laughing.

"You're mean." Lucy said in a playful tone laughing. I looked back her and laughed with a goofy smile.

"Do you want to go to my house tonight?" I said.

"Sure but, before I want to take a stroll and hangout at the guild hall." She said with an innocent smile.

"Okay." I said as I jumped down off the branch. "Lucy jump down I'll catch you I promise." I said holding my arms out.

"Okay." She said looking a bit scared. Lucy jumped down and landed in my arms. I fell to the ground because she picked up speed before she landed in my arms, I laughed so much because of the irony.

"Now let's go I know a perfect place to go." I said grabbing Lucy's hand running towards the riverbed.

"Natsu where are we going?" Lucy said trying to keep up with my running.

"You'll see." I said continuing to run. I saw the moon begin to rise as we continued to run towards to the riverbed. "We're here Lucy." I said smiling at her.

"It is so pretty how the moon reflects off the water." Lucy said grabbing my arm.

"Yea that's why I brought you here." I said with a toothy grin as I held her hand. "Do you just want to take a little stroll along the riverbed?" I said in a kindhearted tone.

"Sure." She said with a smile. We walked until Lucy got so tired that I had to carry her back to my place to go to bed. I walked in the door of my house and placed Lucy on the couch.

"Hey Natsu, How was your day with Lucy?" Happy said.  
"I was good so how was your day?" I said.  
"It was amazing." Happy said jumping with joy.

"Glad to hear." I said. I went on the couch with Lucy under the covers. "Goodnight Happy." I said as I fell asleep.


End file.
